


Dragons for a day

by Kayuri



Series: Tinte Drew studios misadventures [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Good Guy Joey Drew, He literally makes his dreams come true, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jamie Drew gets magic, Slice of Life, Which causes most of the studio crew to turn into dragons, for one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/pseuds/Kayuri
Summary: Joey's nephew awakens his magic in a rather... interesting show of it.(Mild crossover with Flight Rising where the dragon forms were borrowed from
Series: Tinte Drew studios misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Dragons for a day

**Author's Note:**

> This sat on my dash for far too long already. This was born from accident, but happy accidents are bet accidents. I get the links for the morphologies for everyone up later, once I'm at my laptop where I can actually enter tags I want to.

It started like a regular day. Keyword started. Because the day didn’t stay like that for long. Because this was the day that Jamie Oscar Drew, nephew of Johannes Hermann Drew, more commonly known as Joey Drew (also called Tinte by friends), awakened his magic. And what a magic it was. He did make his dreams come true. For one day only, and only because he focused on it, but he did it, nonetheless.  
It all started at 7 am on a Friday. Well, that was when the effect actually became visible, it started just about 11 hours earlier, when Joey finished reading a good night story to his nephew, one where dragons were the heroes.  
„Uncle Joey? “  
„Yes, Jamie? What is it? “  
„Do you think I could be one of those hero-dragons one day? They were so cool! And magic exists! “He said in excitement, only to yawn right after.  
„Who knows, maybe that is possible. I don’t know what kind of magic you would get, but I wish for you to get a good kind. “Joey bent down, gave his nephew a kiss, then turned the lights off.  
„Sleep well, Jamie. “  
„You too, Uncle Joey. You’d be a great dragon, you know? “the little boy murmured, burrowing deeper into the sheets of his bed, unknowing of what he just unleashed.

The next morning yielded a fair amount of surprises for various members of Joey Drew-Studios. The first was that everything was suddenly smaller. For some of them more so than usual.

Joey screamed when he entered the studio, and suddenly found himself a lot furrier than before. His glasses thankfully stayed on, but it was quite the nasty surprise despite that. Add in the sudden need to walk on all fours and the weight of what could only be horns on the back of his head, and he had problems getting around. He could feel a set of extra limbs on his back, as well as what was clearly a tail (a feeling he knew too well for his own comfort), and he was clearly way too big for the hallways.  
“HENRY!!!! HELP!”

Sammy was disgruntled and perched on his sofa like the bird he was so often compared to. Considering he now sported a pair of wings and talons that description was a fair bit more fitting. What didn’t fit were the spines on his body, the sharp teeth and the scales. This had to be Joey’s fault somehow. If not, Sammy would gladly eat a broom. Which… he probably could do without repercussions at the moment. Sammy ran his tongue over his teeth, once again both surprised and afraid of how sharp they were. At the same time, he bemoaned the loss of his arms to the pair of wings.

Wally was the first to be hit by whatever magic had bewitched the Studio. He had nightshift that day, and had found himself unable to continue his job when he suddenly had one set of limbs more than he was used to sitting on his back, a tail longer than he was, and what amounted to a metric crapton of fur, most of it sitting around his neck and on the end of his tail. He whined, then lied down, covering his nose with his paws. (Oh god, he had paws. With toe beans.) His sense of smell was suddenly a lot, lot stronger, and so was his sense for magical signatures. This whole affair practically reeked of a Drew. Not Joey, but a Drew. He’d have to talk to him later. If he could survive the horrible combination of the acrid smell of ink and his cleaning supplies, that is.

  
Susie was surprised by the changes, but didn’t particularly care about it once it became clear that she could now fly and still sing. Her wings were a pretty shade of deep midnight blue, and her whole body glistened with starry patterns and dark blue filigree tipping off certain parts. She was flying around the orchestra room at the moment, glad that her slender body could bend and contort in shapes she usually wouldn’t have been able of pulling off. From below, several bandmembers cheered her on, all of them having turned into snake-like dragons with curling bodies.

Norman was a bit miffed that he couldn’t fit inside his usual nooks and crannies anymore, but he supposed that the added bulk and wings could be considered an acceptable trade off. His aunt Lacie, who was with him in the Bendyland-level, couldn’t care less. She was still a lot, lot smaller than him (like usual), but a lot bulkier. Strong jaws lined with hardened black scales that shone like oil stains, big feet perfect for stomping on people, and wings that were a tad too small for actual flight. She took this all with her usual attitude of “Don’t care, I can still gossip and slap sense into idiots”. Which she certainly could, as a large bruise on Normans flank demonstrated. The golden veins that danced across his body shimmered a bit in the flickering light, his gleaming yellow eyes scrutinizing everything. This could come in handy.

Bertrum was the total opposite of Lacie in terms of attitude towards the situation, and very alike in the sense that he was of the same breed of dragon. Instead of hardened scales that shone like oil he had a circuit pattern though. He sat on his haunches in front of the octopus ride he was working on before, a low growl in his throat. This whole magic business at the studio was getting out of hand. Honestly, how were they supposed to meet any deadlines if someone’s magic always derailed plans? He couldn’t work like this!

Shawn hung upside down in the toy department like a bat, wrapped in his oversized wings and hooting happily. Sure, he looked like a cheap Ireland flag with his colours, but he had wings and could fly! And since he was medium sized, the atrium for Heavenly Toys made the perfect test range. He liked the way the air felt underneath his wings, but after almost half an hour of flying he started to get tired, and instinctually went to hang like he did now. He expertly ignored the issue of his arms not allowing him to work like usual, lacking two fingers each (not that that usually was a problem, he lacked two on his left already), and not possessing his usual dexterity. Work was cancelled today. He didn’t particularly mind though, this was a fun break.

Jack sat on his haunches, twirling his hat in his forepaws. His entire body was just black, but with a sludge like texture all over. He didn’t leave trails or anything, but he looked like the inkiest dragon he ever saw. And wasn’t that a mindscrew, he was a dragon now. He was glad he still fit inside the sewers, everywhere else was just so loud today. Too loud for his taste. He’d rather sit inside the slightly inky sewers and stared at his hat. If what he had seen from Sammy today was any indication, today wasn’t the day where the man would produce songs. No forelimbs except wings tended to roadblock work a fair bit.

Grant had just finished his morning coffee (midnight, really) when the spell hit, and he felt his form warp. In his utter annoyance and unwillingness to deal with the situation he simply kept working, changing his method of writing from his paws to using his maw to hold the pen, and when his teeth became to sharp he used his tail to hold it in a chokehold while writing. He would stay inside his office for the whole day unless someone came to bother him, and if he had his way it would stay like that. He had a reputation as a cryptid after all. And plenty of coffee inside the office still.

When Henry came in to work that day, he felt the foreign magic trying to warp and twist his form almost immediately. The magic was fended off just as fast, Cancellation fast at work. He heard Joey’s yelling from outside the building, and sighed. What did he get himself into this time? It became obvious the second he entered. Joey was stuck in the hallway, whining like a cat that couldn’t get out of a box.   
“What the hell, Joey?”  
“NOT MY FAULT. HELP ME, HENRY!”  
“Not your fault? Why do I find this hard to believe?” Henry asked, arms crossed.  
“That ain’t my magic, Henry.” He howled, scraping against the ceiling with his horns. There were already several grooves in it from just that action, same for the floor where Joey’s claws had dug in.  
“Huh, you’re right. Has the same undercurrent though, so it’s probably a relative’s of yours? And... what do you expect me to do?” Henry asks, leaning against the wall.  
“Could you please extend the hallways or something like that? You did it once. Just... please get me out of here, I’ve been stuck like that since I arrived. I can’t even turn my head!” Henry grinned at that mental image, then gave off a sound of agreement.  
“One second.” A pull on his magic and hands curled into fists later, and another wave of magic had raced through the studio, appropriately enlarging the whole studio on the inside so everyone fit comfortably.  
“There we go. Now, shall we go and see what everyone else is up to?” Joey gave a nod, tail swishing behind him. This was giving him a headache. He had quite the suspicion what had happened though. Henry sidled up beside him, casually twisting the air around him to land on Joey’s back.  
“Suspicions?”  
“Jamie.” He groans.  
“This is eerily like the bedtime story I read to him last night.” His ears twitch.  
“Could you call Rose and ask her to bring Jamie over?”  
“Of course I can. I’ll use the phone at your office.”

Needless to say, Jamie was beyond elated when he saw what had happened over night. After some prodding by Henry, his Uncle and Wally it was deemed as his first act of magic, and both groaned at and celebrated. It was Sammy who hissed that of course it was a Drew who had to take the motto “Dreams come true" literally, prompting several laughs. What prompted relief was the circumstance that everyone turned back to normal at the end of the work day, with only Jamie being slightly disappointed that his Uncle was no longer a pile of fluffy fur he could hug and ride on.


End file.
